


One Last Time

by MissCactus



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Friendship, Gen, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Regardant une dernière fois le ciel bleu au-dessus d'elle, Ayano ne versa qu'une larme avant de se lancer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Famille". Je suis super heureuse d'écrire sur MCA ! Pour tout vous dire, j'ai commencé par l'anime et le personnage de Ayano ne m'avait pas particulièrement marqué... Puis par curiosité je suis allée écouter les chansons et quand je suis tombée sur la sienne j'ai tellement pleuré ! Depuis c'est une de mes préférés et je suis vraiment contente de commencer sur ce fandom avec elle !

Ayano inspira profondément, regarda en bas, releva les yeux et expira.

Elle se sentait vaciller, hésiter, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici, pourquoi elle n'était pas chez elle auprès de sa famille.

Elle pensa tout d'abord à sa mère, évidemment. Sa mère qui était si forte, si douce et si gentille. Sa mère qui avait été victime d'un sort tragique qu'elle ne méritait pas, sa mère qui lui manquait tellement. Elle avait beau essayer de la remplacer, de faire de son mieux pour être à son niveau, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de son père. Son père qui était si drôle, si joyeux, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il avait été détruit lorsque sa mère était décédée, mais avait toujours fait de son mieux pour paraître fort à ses yeux, pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Mais elle savait, elle le connaissait par cœur, et elle avait dû le regarder sombrer sans pouvoir l'aider.

Elle pensa évidemment à Tsubomi, Kousuke et Shuuya. Ces trois petites terreurs, ces trois petits enfants qui la rendaient tellement heureuse. Si seulement ils pouvaient être heureux eux aussi, si seulement ils pouvaient toujours sourire, ne jamais pleurer, être forts et ne pas se retourner pour rester bloqués sur ce qu'elle allait faire.

Ayano ouvrit lentement les yeux, se sentant moins hésitante.

Elle pensa alors à Takane et Haruka. Ses deux amis si précieux, si drôles. Elle avait adoré passer ces moments avec eux, s'amuser en leur compagnie. Elle voulait qu'ils continuent leur vie ensemble, malgré son départ, elle voulait qu'ils continuent de s'apprécier autant.

Et elle pensa en souriant à Shintaro. Shintaro qui était si renfermé à l'époque, toujours sûr de lui et hautain. Mais Shintaro qui avait appris à sourire, à apprécier ce qui l'entourait, à se rapprocher des autres. Elle aimerait que ce soit grâce à elle et, même si elle l'avait peut-être un peu aidé, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il aurait fini par sortir de sa bulle. Parce qu'il était comme ça, parce qu'il attirait les gens à lui et qu'il était une personne si intéressante qu'on ne pouvait souhaiter qu'en vouloir plus.

Et elle voulait qu'il connaisse plus, qu'il apprenne des autres et apprenne aux autres.

Alors, regardant une dernière fois le ciel bleu au-dessus d'elle, Ayano ne versa qu'une larme avant de se lancer.

Avant de sauter du toit du lycée.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
